1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to devices for holding items in an upright manner and, in particular to devices for propping wet sculpturing clay during the forming and drying process.
2. Background of the invention
Because of the semi-solid nature of fresh sculpturing clay, a prop is often needed to hold the clay figure in an upright position and to hold various extensions or appendages of the figure in proper relation to the figure and to each other. Most often such props are improvised, on the spot, to support the figure at a particular inclination with frequent collapse, damage or disfigurement of the sculptural figure. Furthermore, it is generally impossible to move the sculpture from place to place, even when partially dry, because of the fragile support offered by the props.